marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
War Machine Vol 1 20
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Mark Gruenwald | CoverArtist1 = Fred Haynes | CoverArtist2 = Johnny Greene | Publisher1_1 = Stan Lee | President1_1 = Gerard Calabrese | Quotation = They were both murdered the night of the Avengers reunion. And before you say anything, there's more. Looks like Hawkeye did it. | Speaker = U.S. Agent | StoryTitle1 = A Little Muscle | Writer1_1 = Dan Abnett | Penciler1_1 = Fred Haynes | Inker1_1 = Johnny Greene | Colourist1_1 = Erika Moran | Colourist1_2 = Malibu Color | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Editor1_2 = Mike Marts | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** An unnamed technician * * Antagonists: * * ** Category:Suzi Endo (Earth-616)/Mentions Other Characters: * * * * * ** * Force Works ** ** ** ** * * ** ** * ** * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * and Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = A bodybuilder named Wolfgang pays to an unnamed dealer to get steroids. After consuming them, Wolfgang goes into spasms, his muscles start twitching, and he collapses into a coma. When he wakes up, Wolfgang becomes a mutate. He has Hulk-like superhuman strength and the uncontrollable rage that goes with it. He goes in a rampage on the San Diego freeway. A police car arrives to face him, but he simply attacks the police. Wolfgang starts throwing cars around. At this point, War Machine catches a flying car and decides to investigate what is going on. He blasts Wolfgang away from the police, then tries to reason with the berserker. Wolfgang believes that War Machine is simply jealous of him. He attacks the hero, but War Machine evades his punches and puts him in a headlock. Wolfgang breaks free and hurles the hero away. Wolfgang next charges against the armored hero. War Machine launches two drone gun-platforms which succeed in confusing and distracting the berserker. The drones next bombard Wolfgang with phased alpha-waves, which slow his metabolism and push his mind into a shutdown. Wolfgang collapses and War Machine tells the police to call for medical attention and an expert toxicologist. During the battle, Skye gets away from War Machine. She takes advantage of the distraction to escape his notice. Later, US Agent meets War Machine and updates him on the Hawkeye. Hawkeye is blamed for the murders of Marilla and Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara). The Agent and War Machine contact the Black Widow to discuss the situation. All three agree that Hawkeye is innocent. After looking at the footage incriminating Hawkeye, War Machine wonders who could fix the footage so professionally that it looks real. He goes asking at Stark Enterprises and comes up with an answer, that only three people in the world have this capability: the technician giving him this information, Reed Richards, and Tony Stark. War Machine deduces that Iron Man is the culprit and calls the Agent to tell him. They go to the Works to release Hawkeye. They have to face Cybermancer who tries to stop them. They fight and War Machine knocks her out. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}